This invention relates to an exercise aid which can be utilised in diverse ways by a person who is exercising e.g. to assist with stretching and body toning exercises, to provide a support on which exercises are done or while a user is weight training, and so on. The scope of the invention is not limited in any way by the manner in which the exercise aid is used.